Traitor of Time
by Snappenz
Summary: Ron knows a secret about Harry and it leaks out to the school. Almost Everyone knows. Certain people start taking interest in him and leads into trouble. When he's at the bottom, and no one's there to help, who steps in? Warnings: HarryDraco. Slash.
1. Prologue

Title: Traitor of Time  
Author: Snappenz  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone at the moment. J.K Rowling is one lucky son-of-a-gun to own these characters.  
Author's Note: This is my first H/D fic. Yes, this is an H/D fic. It might not seem like it, but next chapter you'll know that it's going to focus mainly on those two people. ENJOY.  
Warning: This contains slash.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The beginning.**

Letting out a tired and exhausted sigh, he took a seat on the very green yet slightly damp grass. He had a long day and regretted everything that had happened. Why didn't he just ignore what happen? Why didn't he just let Ron walk all over him like he normally does? Well, because Harry was just plain sick and tired of him. He hated the fact that his very own best friend betrayed him and lied to him. He thought he could trust him. Harry was wrong. You can't even trust your best friends anymore.

See, Harry took all summer to gather his thoughts and analyze them. Just to figure out who he was and why he had strange thoughts--particularly about men. He was very confused and didn't know why these thought and dreams were happening. The only way he could figure out, was to experiment with them.

During the last week he spent with the Dursley's, he sort of made "friends" with a boy down the street. Aunt Petunia would only let Robin (let's call the boy "Robin" for that's what his name was) come over to hang out with Dudley. Every now and then, when everyone fell asleep, Harry and Robin would just sit in the living room and tell jokes to each other, making the other laugh.

Two days before Harry was to leave to the Burrow, he and Robin had shared a deep kiss. Harry felt as if his breath were taken away. It was so much better than kissing a girl! He than knew for sure, he had a small crush on Robin; he also discovered his sexuality. Harry thought it was strange at first, than got a little worried. What if he was truly into boys? It wasn't a crime, was it? He knew that most muggles were against homosexuality and wondered if wizards were the same way.

Harry arrived at the Weasley's house, somewhat cheery, but also had deep thoughts that kept reoccurring in his mind. Hermione, who was also there, had a feeling that something was wrong. Ron, however, wouldn't stop asking Harry questions about his summer and what was bothering him so much. One late afternoon, while him and Ron were home alone in the Weasley's kitchen, eating some of Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking, Harry told him everything. How he kissed Robin, how he enjoyed it, and how he knew he didn't exactly "like" girls.

This came to a shock to Ron, at first. He didn't know whether to kick Harry out of his house, or give him a big hug for being honest. But, the next day, everything changed.

Getting onto the Hogwarts express, Hermione wouldn't stop looking at Harry in strange and confused ways. Harry was rather annoyed at this point and wanted to know exactly what was going on. Was she crushing on him? Did Ron tell her? Was something stuck in his teeth?

As Ron sat down next to him, Harry looked in his direction, narrowing his eyebrows, "Did you tell her?"

The compartment was now silenced. The tension was starting to gather and the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Hermione seemed to be getting rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well.." Ron looked down at his feet, looking somewhat guilty.

"Did you?" Harry was beginning to grow angry. He told Ron to never tell a _soul_. He just had to do the exact opposite.

"Yes. But she won't tell anyone!" Ron quickly added.

"I don't care! You told her anyway when I told you not to!" Harry stood up, giving Ron a very heinous and angry glare. How could he do this to Harry?

"Quit putting me in these positions! I'm sick of you going ape on me for stupid reasons!"

Harry scowled, "You asked me what was wrong, I don't put you in these positions! YOU DO IT YOURSELF!"

"I'm _sick_ of you coming to me with your problems!"

At this point, they were both breathing harshly, staring each other down. Harry hated Ron so much right now! He wanted to choke him to death right then and there. How dare he say that! Ron _asked_ Harry what was wrong! He didn't _go_ to Ron with his problems!

"You know what then? Fuck you. I'm sick of you acting so fucking superior to me just because you think everyone likes you more! I thought I could trust you! Quit trying to make this seem like it's my fault, you shouldn't have told Hermione in the first place." With that said, Harry stormed out of the compartment, leaving a very red-faced Ron behind. He was practically steaming from the ears.

That leaves us here. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts a day ago and was sitting on the grass, admiring the sun that was awfully low in the sky. He was still very pissed, but didn't want to forgive Ron. _'What an arsehole_.' Harry thought bitterly to himself. He was so sick of Ron's bullshit. He started acting so much different at the end of 5th year. Seamus and Dean started making fun of Harry behind his back. Ron began to join in too. He(as in Ron) always strutted through the halls like he owned the damn place.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. But hey, it was just the prologue. I appreciate reviews and feedback! Please no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 01

Title: Traitor of Time  
Author: Snappenz  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone at the moment. J.K Rowling is one lucky son-of-a-gun to own these characters.  
Author's Note: This is my first H/D fic. Yes, this is an H/D fic. It might not seem like it, but next chapter you'll know that it's going to focus mainly on those two people. ENJOY.  
Warning: This contains slash.

ATadObsessive46- I really appreciate your review! And believe me, you'll like where this is going. lol

* * *

Chapter 01: Tent Party

The next day, around dinner time, Harry went into the Great Hall, not really knowing who to sit with. Ron was definitely out of the question. He would sit with Hermione, but she usually sits next to Ron...Deciding to go eat his dinner by Seamus and Dean, Harry started walking towards the Gryffindor table. He hadn't noticed, but a lot of people had been staring at him as soon as he walked through the doors and the Great Hall was almost silent. I mean sure, people do stare because he's the "famous boy-who-lived", but this was different. Much different. About twice as many people were staring at him, casting him odd and curious glances.

Finally approaching the bench and taking a seat, he then noticed many pairs of eyes on him. Well, this was strange. Usually, the Gryffindors weren't the ones to observe him, but at this point, they were practically gawking. Harry just looked at all of them. He was so confused. Was it what he was wearing? Did he grow another head? Then it hit him. Ron must've told.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he let out a fake chuckle and then said, "What is everyone staring at?"

Seamus, who was sitting right next to him, was grinning like an evil leprechaun ,"You look fabulous, Harry." He laughed, "Did the homo club help you pick out your clothes?"

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and looked immediately, straight at Ron. What an arsehole! Harry could've sworn he saw devil's horns growing right out of Ron's forehead. How could someone be that evil? Ron was even smiling at what was happening! Well, of all the nerve. To actually think that they were the best of friends that previous summer. Did Ron get some sick pleasure out of tormenting Harry or something?

Feeling rather sick to his stomach from all of the thoughts that jumbled into his head, he turned back to Seamus, glaring. "No, your dad did."

Harry got up angrily and walked quickly towards the doors to leave the Great Hall. He could feel hundreds of eyes burning on him. He could feel every single stare that was on him. It was so embarrassing to go into the Great Hall and figure out that your ex-best friend of 5 or 6 years has betrayed you and told one of your deepest secrets to the whole school. Biting his lip, he opened the door and started running. He didn't have the slightest clue of where he was going but he did know one thing. He wanted to get away from everyone--as quickly as possibly.

He ran outside, feeling the cold air nip at his bare skin, running out all of his anger. His head was pounding, his heart was racing and his breathing was getting heavy. He could feel his legs starting to give in; his knees began getting weaker and weaker. Nearly running out of energy and breath, he finally stopped by a tall oak tree. Harry plopped down and covered his face with the palms of his hands. He let everything out. Every single feeling, every ounce of pain, sadness, anger and hate. His tears were soaking his cold and chilly, pale hands. His eyes were getting sore from getting rubbed. He cried until their was no more tears. Harry felt like such a baby for doing this; he wanted to mentally kick himself!

"...Harry?"

Suddenly hearing his name be called, he turned his head around to see a tall, dark figure standing over him. Who was it? He barely recognized the voice, but he knew that he heard it from somewhere. It was sort of a deep voice; it was for sure a male. And it was a little on the raspy side.

"Who are you?" He sniffed, still staring curiously at the figure. The person sat down beside him. Harry could almost make out the face, but since it was still very dark out, he was as blind as a bat.

"Theodore."

Harry blinked. "Theodore...?" What the hell? He was pretty sure he didn't know of any Theodore in the school. He was almost positive.

"Nott." Oh. Harry felt rather daft for not knowing.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him, suddenly remembering evil and mean memories of Theodore and Malfoy teasing him. What could he possibly want?

"Well," There was a long pause. Theodore then added, "...I feel bad for you."

"I don't want your sympathy, Nott." Harry snapped at him. The last thing he wanted was for some Slytherin to get into his business to make the conflict even more worse than it was. Slytherins were usually and almost always bad news. About 99.8 of the time. The other 0.2 was by accident or some stroke of really, really good luck.

Theodore let out sigh and leaned back onto the base of the oak tree. "I wasn't giving it to you."

Harry wished it was lighter out so Theo could see the annoyed glare that he just sent to him. "What _do_ you want then?"

Theodore hesitated, "I just thought that maybe you'd enjoy a little company."

"So, that's why you came outside, in the blistering cold autumn, without a jacket or your robes, to come and give me, Harry Homo Potter, some company?" Harry raised his brows and gave Theo a knowing look.

"Exactly." He said smiling to himself and closed his eyes as if he were in deep thought.

"You're nuts."

Well, this was an awfully strange situation. Although, Theo could have been lying to him...Right now, Harry didn't want to trust a single being. He just had one of the biggest betrayals of his life, and now some Slytherin is sitting next to him, offering him some company. Wow. Of all the things to happen on the 2nd day of school...

"Look, I know I've been an arse to you for the past 5 years or so-"

"Duh."

Theo just looked at him, but continued, "Maybe we can start things over?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. What exactly was up Nott's sleeve? Harry didn't know, but he didn't like how this conversation was going. If he couldn't trust Ron, he defiantly couldn't trust some slime ball Slytherin, especially Theodore Nott for that matter.

"Y'know, be friends, or civil?"

"This isn't one of your sick tricks, is it?"

"No." Theodore said, looking at him straight in the eye.

Harry took a deep breath. Should he take up Theo's offer on that? Was this just another way to ruin his already-ruined(ha-ha) life? He looked down at his feet, which were sore from running, and just thought to himself carefully. _'He better not stab me in the back.'_ He looked up at Nott, who was still eyeing him carefully. But at this point, Harry really wanted and needed a friend and wasn't even going to pass up the idea of friendship.

"Alright." He replied to him. Theodore's whole face lit up. He looked like a kid that just saw Christmas presents for the first time in his life. They both stood up, facing each other.

"You won't regret this." Theo said and leaned in, planting a quick peck on Harry's cheek. Well, this was a shock. What exactly did they..."agree" to? The Slytherin walked off towards Hogwarts with his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. Harry shivered. He himself forget his robes and his jacket. Harry wished that this summer never happened. He wished he never told Ron a single word of his sexuality; He could be inside, having a nice feast, but no. Harry just had to open his big mouth. He just gained a friend, but why did he still feel like shit?

The next day, which was a Saturday, Harry spent most of the time trying to hide from everyone, especially Ron and the other Gryffindors. In the evening, Theodore had invited him to a Slytherin get together. Harry refused several times to the offer, but then accepted when he found out that he wasn't going to be the only "out-of-house" attendee there. Theo wouldn't tell him who the other "non-Slytherin" was, but _did _tell him that most of the in-crowd, top Slytherins would be there.

Walking on the grounds, towards the large tent filled of laughing students, he could feel his heart pounding, He didn't know if it was going to just pop out of his chest, or explode in his rib cage. He didn't know why he was so nervous to be going to this party. Well, to be honest, he actually did. More than 5 Slytherins in one spot made Harry get rather jumpy.

He entered the tent, side by side with Theodore. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at them. Wait, not everyone. Some people were glaring, oh and- _FLASH_

"What the bloody hell!" Harry blinked and began rubbing his eyes due to a very bright flash.

"Hiya Harry!" Said an excited voice. Harry knew that voice all too well. He didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"Hi Colin." Wait…Colin? Colin Creevay? What on earth was he doing at a party? A _Slytherin_ Party? This school year was getting weirder and weirder by each growing day. He just had to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"He has his reasons." Said a hissing voice. Harry looked into the group of Slytherins to see a tall, quite attractive, Italian boy step forward, putting a protective arm around Colin. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Rewind! Harry could've believe his eyes. Did Blaise Zabini just put his arm around _the_ Colin Creevay? The same kid(Colin) that was once labeled the most annoying kid at Hogwarts? Well, he'd gone through puberty and didn't look all too bad. Pretty attractive, if you ask me.

"Now, what on _earth_ are you doing here? Shouldn't you be chasing after that one poor kid and mudblood?" Blaise was up in Harry's face.

"Knock it off Blaise." Theodore stepped in, angrily. "I don't treat your boyfriend like shit, don't hate on mine."

_What?_ Harry could have sworn that Theodore just called him his boyfriend. This was wrong!_ Very, very wrong!_ Harry agreed to being Nott's friend, not his shag buddy! Theodore must have seen the great confusion on Harry's face, so he gave him the 'play-along-and-you'll-be-alright-look'. _He wasn't alright with being labeled Theo's "bitch"; he didn't appreciate being labeled the submissive one._

"Theo, I'm not your-" Right when he was about to protest against Nott, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he discovered that he was being pinched in the side by Theo's long, bony fingers. It started to hurt badly. He could've sworn that Theo was pinching tighter and tighter. Suddenly, the pressure released and Nott had let go of Harry's side.

"Come out side with me for a sec." He grabbed Harry by the wrist, practically dragging him outside of the tent. Once they were out of earshot of the party, he began to speak,

"Look, play along if you want to fit in."

"What! And be your boyfriend!" Harry almost yelled.

"You aren't in any position to pass up friends." He knew Theo was right. Harry needed friends, badly. He hated being alone. Losing Ron and most of the other Gryffindors was already hard enough to deal with.

Harry took a deep breath and then nodded. "Ok. I'll play along." He didn't know what he was getting himself into. He didn't know whether this is for better or for worse. This wasn't going to be that bad, right? He would just have to play along until he started befriend the Slytherins. How hard could it be? Harry was sure that this couldn't ruin his reputation…even though it had already been previously shattered by Ron. Besides, dating Theodore won't be that bad…or will it?

* * *

I tried to make it longer than the prologue. Anyway, leave reviews, I love reviews. Please no flames! Don't worry, I promise that there will definately be some H/D later in the story, right now, it's on a slow take off, but we'll all get there someday. lol

-Snappenz


End file.
